Long Live the Queen
by 4ebitter
Summary: One thing changed and she got from them, the common people, what she always needed to truly rule...acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

Long Live the Queen

By: 4eBitter

Disclaimer: I own nothing for if I did I would rewrite history as I saw fit. ^_^

It is a common occurrence in people that after they have committed a misdeed or an error they many times come to regret it, only after the consequences are irreversible. Human nature is strange this way. So it was only as Anne Boleyn made her last speech, when she bid farewell to the world, that people began to reconsider their feelings for her. Many, that had wanted her dead, listened to her words feeling both surprised and confused. Why did she not defend herself? Or use her witchcraft to live? Why would she say the things she was saying why not beg? But she did none of these; she stood there proudly and courageously, eloquently and elegantly saying her last words every inch the Queen. As she kneeled so did they for they felt instinctively that she deserved respect.

Anne's Point of View

When on her knees saying her last prayers she looked back. How could she not? For as brave as she was, she was still as a gentle lady, and as prepared as she had become the moment was now upon her. She hoped that the executioner's aim would be true and that he would not miss her _little_ neck. The neck her husband once had so loved, the neck that once his majesty had grabbed in jealousy toward her brother George. Ironically enough the explanation that George was her brother had worked to soothe his fears back then had now been used against her, making her a horrid sinner in the eyes of the people. Even if many did not believe her charges they would not miss the chance to defame her or discredit her and her little Elizabeth. Elizabeth the daughter of her heart, for all her faults and doubts she knew she had done splendidly by giving birth to her child. Her greatest regret would always be that she was so scared at her weakening position that she did not spend much time with her darling Elizabeth. That she did not fight to be able to breastfeed her baby to always have her at arm's length instead of far away. But she could do none of that now she could fix nothing, scheme nothing, and hope for nothing other than a swift and painless execution. How far had she fallen that that was her only hope the only thing to leave behind as her life ended? And knowing in her heart of hearts that her true sin was not having a son she felt an overwhelming emptiness in her heart to know that all her life she had always worked so hard to become the best she could be and her only flaw was something that she could control as much as she could control the wind to blow or not, which was not at all. At that thought the last remaining piece of her heart broke.

End P.O.V.

Some people were crying others were silent. No one expected the feelings that this moment would have on them, many found it enlightening. If they thought back they could remember that the lady was their kinswoman she had been their English queen. Had they not many times criticized nobles for their arrogance and birth? But one that had risen for a role that she was not born to they had judged and abandoned. They had thought her heartless and ambitious, but would anyone them have done anything different? They liked to thinks so but no one could be sure. Many wondered that if they had given the lady a chance would things not have been different. Would here have been a need for things to go on the destructive path they had or not. However, it was too late to wonder too late to change anything. They would have to live with the doubt and go on with their lives, and give God an explanation and penance when the time came to be judged.

The lady, one of her weeping ladies, and some in the crowd who were attentively paying attention to the scaffold flinched automatically when the executioner pulled an out of place hair strand back under her cap. The movement seemed to break the lady's concentration as she nervously kept looking back at the man every time he made any noise. The executioner looked at her one more time for good measure as a tear rolled down her cheek and exclaimed.

"Boy fetch my sword"

At this the lady rapidly looked to see where the boy was, as expected, for she was nervous for her fate. The moment she looked away and to the boy the executioner drew his sword from its hidden place. He raised it ready to strike at the lady's exposed neck as her gaze was lost to his.

But something unexpected and unprecedented happened as the executioner swung his sword as she looked away. She with a great exclamation of pain doubled over groaning and clutching her stomach. At first all onlookers were frozen, even the executioner that had for the first time missed his intended target was for a moment completely paralyzed. For the sword had cut nothing but air as the lady bent over in pain. The people exclaimed over in surprise and fear as her ladies ran over to see what was happening. Nothing like this had ever happened before! Usually many fought to not be killed and they tried to run from their fate. The lady however, had shown them her readiness and a willingness to comply with order of their sovereign. So surely this was not an act there was something truly wrong with her! Had she been poisoned? Why would there have been the need for such a measure? Some were still shocked with the event that movement that the lady made could have had horrible consequences. For the executioner could have butchered her. Some people that may have never even cared before found themselves in shocking panic for the lady's welfare.

As Anne laid there groaning in pain the people around her came closer. They heard her ladies gasp as they went to her. At this the people became more concerned and agitated. And that which the lady had never had as queen was starting to be born, support from the common people. The ones who had once shunned her were now truly worried for her. This would have amused her if she was aware of anything but the pain she felt at that moment. The exclamations of her ladies were truly justified for there was blood between her legs. She was bleeding as a pregnant woman did when about to lose their baby. That is when they realized that she was about to MISCARRY. No one had even known she was pregnant not even her. When Sir Kingston asked about the lady Anne one of her maids told his with an amazed voice that she was about to miscarry. At that moment the people that had once asked for her death even demanded it, now where clamoring her to be saved along with the babe.

At that the execution was forgotten as the people unified to protect her. Charles Brandon who had been in the crowd had stealthily moved to the side while of this went on along with his son. He wanted to be able to leave in order to report to the king. When he left he sent his son in the carriage as he took a horse and rapidly rode to reach the king I order to tell him all that occurred. The kings' thoughts would have to be made know before any action could be taken.

A physician was called as Anne was carried back to the tower. People where frantic and scared but determined to protect the lady that they now believed was wronged beyond measure. For their king ordered his PREGNANT wife to be beheaded. Even if the lady had committed sins against the marriage bed, which was doubted by many, and innocent child from God was a blessing. No one had truly believed that the Queen would have had four lovers how she without anyone knowing could have had one lover let alone four. But they had let it pass because they believed she deserved it. But now things were different they thought as they saw the lady being hurriedly carried back to the tower and her rooms for the physician to save her and the babe. As they followed her now as she left a trail of blood they would follow her anywhere for now on for no annulment was valid they now knew that the lady, Mistress Anne Boleyn, was their queen, the Queen of England. With that realization they cried in unison of same spirit and mind.

"Long Live the Queen"

I hope it was liked it will be a standalone piece for now unless it is liked and anyone wants me to write a whole full-fledged story. But for now this is it. So review if you want to let me know. Have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Long Live the Queen

By: 4eBitter

Disclaimer: I own nothing for if I did I would rewrite history as I saw fit. ^_^

AU: Due to the reviews I guess I have no other choice but to continue. Thank you for all the reviews and for liking my story I will do the best I can with it. Any recommendations on what you would like to see are always welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 2

Edwards Point of View:

His father had always treated him like a baby never letting him know anything important. This day was the first that his father had seen him as grown up enough to really learn all that came with being a man with a title at court. His father had told him that though there were many benefits and glories from high rank there were also hardships, sacrifices, and dangers. He told him that one must never be too comfortable in their position for the risk of losing favor was always present. That is why he had taken him to see the execution of the Queen, for even though his father said that she was that no more, he would always see her as thus. His father wanted him to see the responsibilities from those in favor, he himself, and the consequences from those in disgrace, her majesty. He did not truly understand why she would be killed, for she had always been devoted to his majesty and had a daughter with him.

Now in the carriage that his father had sent him home in he could think back on what had happened. He had been so scared for her majesty. But she was so brave; he could admit to himself that he never thought that he could be as brave as her. He was so surprised when the people had kneeled in front of her. No one would ever kneel in front of a traitor so he was sure she wasn't even his father had had to kneel too, which confirmed it. As she waited for the sword to fall he could physically feel the tension in the crowd and it occurred to him that many of these people did not want her majesty to die either. That they were as upset at this as he was, but he knew that he could do nothing. But as the sword was about to land the lady was in pain so the execution was stopped as they checked on her only to learn she was with child! A few seconds after that he felt his hand being pulled and looked at the person responsible, it was his father pulling him away for them to leave. He pulled back for he had wanted to stay to help her majesty but his father was stronger. He looked back as he was pulled praying for her majesty and her baby to be healthy and for them to live.

End P.O.V.

* * *

Charles's Point of View

All of the courtiers knew that the best way to survive at court was to keep their sovereign happy at all times. If not one could risk losing all they had including their lives. Any bearer of bad news would pay the price even when not guilty of any crime or action that displeased the King. These where the thoughts of Charles Brandon Duke of Suffolk favored friend of the king as he arrived at Hampton Court Palace. He had again fallen into this role, the role of bearer of bad news. And even though he had survived it many times, in this one instance he was not sure that he would come out of it intact. In fact for the first time in a long time he had no idea how Henry was going to react, and it scared him.

As he passed the courtiers in his way to reach where the king was the courtiers bowed as always. This time however, they looked at him curiously all with the same question.

'Why is he here?'

They all knew where he was supposed to be at this time, and since the cannon signaling the completion of the King's orders had not been sounded they couldn't help but wonder. Had something gone wrong? Was the lady dead? What was going to happen now? However, he, Charles Brandon, cared nothing for them and their questioning looks. To raise no suspicion he walked calmly and steadily through the mass of nobles in order to gain an audience with the king. He already knew that Henry had to be sporting an unimaginable rage. He knew that Henry must be waiting for the cannon to sound, and it was late already, very late, and Henry would be expecting news he was sure. And was proven right when after being announced to Henry by the page the first thing he saw was his majesty's glower. The king was there but not alone for he was accompanied by the Seymour's including Jane. The king glared at him a bit more before he began to ask.

"What news do you bring your Grace, why has the cannon not been sounded?"

Charles could see the anger and agitation plainly in Henry's face at the thought of a possible setback. And it made him wish, yet again, that he was not the one that had to tell him, but if _he_ didn't, who would? Who else would brave the danger of displeasing his majesty?

"Well?" Henry asked leaning forward in his interest.

"Your Majesty", he started tentatively "Something unexpected has happened".

With that he prepared to tell the king of what happened, and how his plans had been foiled. He could not help thinking about the saying by Sophocles "No one loves the messenger who brings bad news". And he prayed that he still had the king's love by the end of this and is not that his life. For there was no telling on what Henry VIII, King of England, Ireland, And France would do. For it would be this Henry, and not his friend who would be making the decisions.

End P.O.V.

* * *

From the moment the physician say her; he knew that he had to move fast. He still had an opportunity to save both mother and child. The lady, no, the Queen as she was being called by the people now, was brought to her apartments in the tower. There she was being prepared by her ladies in haste so that he could work. He was not the king's physician he was undoubtedly not the most recognized physician in the country either but he had studied just the same and was determined. He would do his best not to fail, not only for her majesty and child, but for the people outside. He would never forget the sight that had greeted him as he passed by Tower Green. The people outside wanted her to live and he would do anything in his power to make it so.

* * *

Lady Kingston watched as her mistress groaned in pain. She still remembered the moment when her heart had stopped when her mistress had first doubled over, and now she thanked the lord for it. Her mistress still had a chance. It had saved her mistress life if only even if only from execution. For even if her mistress were to die from miscarriage, or even childbirth it would be a natural death, a death sentenced by God not a murder. Her mistress was not a villain, she was innocent. Her mistress did not deserve to be murdered.

* * *

All she could feel was pain, and did not understand why. Her death was supposed to be painless. Maybe Henry had wanted her to suffer more and she had been butchered? But why if she was dead would she still feel this pain? She surely could not be in hell for she had confessed and committed no other sin. She fought through the fog in her brain, and could hear many voices at all talking at once.

"Her majesty has a fever, and is losing much blood! "Quickly bring more cloths" "Someone help me get some water" "Here Sir Kingston" "Lady Kingston get more tonics from the kitchen" "Give this to Physician Bennett"

Oh, she thought 'I am still alive', had it all been a dream, a horrible nightmare? Was George still alive, or was this one more cruelty she had to suffer before her death? She was not sure, all she was sure was whether this was real or not there were hard times ahead. And she could do not as she felt a tear of desperation make its way down her cheek.

* * *

What was Henry's reaction you ask? Well I will tell you next chapter, I wanted to let the tension build for now. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any comments or suggestions let me know and I will try to work it in there.

What do you think his reaction will be?


	3. Chapter 3

Long Live the Queen

By: 4eBitter

Disclaimer: I own nothing for if I did I would rewrite history as I saw fit. ^_^

* * *

AU: Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions. I hope to give the story credit for you all to continue to like it. I never successfully attempted a full story but I am happy it is all going well. Ok well onto the new chapter.

{To answer SassyGirl93, the Edward I meant was Edward Brandon, Charles Brandon's son, who through the series was named Edward, Charles, and also Henry}

* * *

Chapter 3

He had hoped to be bringing good news this time. That after so much suffering he thought he could shine some happiness on her, but this time it was not to be. He, Eustace Chapuys ambassador of Spain and loyal servant of The Emperor and his Holiness the Pope, was again bringing bad news. He had thought to bring the news of that harlots death but all he brought where the horrible news of her new condition. He could only hope that she would die along with her bastard child, for if she survived things would become much more complicated. He had thought that they had finally gotten rid of her. But it was obvious that her heretical powers where stronger than ever. The evil forces protecting her had given her yet another chance. He was unaware yet as to the kings reaction but he could not underestimate that whore's evil, and how persuasive it could be. It had already won her the crown once, what would it do for her now. And more importantly what did this all mean for the princess Mary.

He had been pleased with the Seymour lady as she had shown favor for the princess and Spanish interests but most importantly for the true faith. He knew that the Emperor was in need of an alliance with England and he had not hoped to get one with that vile woman on the throne, for she had always favored the French and whispered venom in the King's ear. He had plotted to convince the new Queen to fight for the restoration of Princess Mary back to her title and to the succession, but once again his plans where in peril because of that wench. He could only imagine the reaction that the princess would have at his news. For even though the princess had many graces from her illustrious mother, she still had the infamous Tudor temper, even if she could control herself better it was still a force to contend with. No one was safe under the face of that anger, no one.

* * *

Henry VIII Point of View

It felt as if time had stopped, he was reminded him of the Bible of the terrible punishments allotted to the sinners against God. It felt like a punishment, but the worst part was that he did not know what exactly he was being punished for.

"You mean to tell me that she is still alive and also pregnant?"

Henry asked momentarily shocked with this unexpected turn of events, he never liked his plans to be foiled. With these most unexpected and unwanted news a rage like no other built inside of him.

Feeling much like a caged animal he started to pace the length of the room. For a second he did not know how to react. Then walking to a table he swiped his hands across it throwing everything in it to the floor. The noise made him feel better. Then as he turned to Charles he heard noise that brought him back out from his anger filled cloud onto reality.

End Henry P.O.V.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Gasped Jane, her gasp made Henry remember who was in the room with him. 

Henry looked at her for a second before turning to her brothers. "Edward, Thomas go with you sister to the garden's for a walk I will speak to you later" With this clear dismissal the Seymour brothers moved to leave, only to be stopped by Jane. "But you majesty I want to stay here, with you!" 

"What?" Henry said perplexed. His Jane was talking back to him; it was too much for one day.

"Well I want to be of help to you to comfort you as a wife would." She felt her brother Thomas pull her hand to try and pull her out with him but she stopped him. "Please yourmajesty, I only wish to serve you!"

Henry glared at her with all the force of his anger, and Charles could only be glad that she had now become the scapegoat for his anger instead of him. Henry staring right into her eyes replied to her.

"You would serve me Jane; you will serve me by obeying. As for my comfort, that will only be attained for me when I have a son. A Prince of Wales so that the throne is secured! That is how you might please me!" Henry said with what seemed to be malice.

Jane was shocked she had never seen this side of Henry, in her fear she backed down and made a point in her head no never ever cross him again. She nodded and allowed her brothers to lead her, but before she left she gave her last free thought voice.

In a whispered voice said "How am I to have sons when you won't give them to me?"

Then she and her brothers quit the room leaving Henry deep in thought. There was something about what Jane said that had triggered something in his mind.

"Your majesty" Charles hesitated for a second, "If it pleases you I could send soldiers with your orders in order to control the crowds and continue on with her imprisonment."

Charles said in controlled and calmed voice that betrayed nothing of his panicked feelings. Had he said the right thing? How would Henry react? What was he going to do? He looked straight at is sovereign and waited.

Henry did not even turn to look at him. He was just staring at the spot where Jane was standing was she had said those words. There was something about those words that he knew was important but he could not remember what.

Since Henry had not answered Charles decided to try and reason with him to try and make up his mind. "That child is the child of a traitor and one of her many lovers, we would have to wait until she gives birth to go ahead with the execution, or you could just sent her to a nunnery."

At moment Henry remembered why Jane's words had impacted him, they reminded him of Anne. It was a day some months ago that she was fighting with him. She had had the audacity to go to his rooms unrequested. They had fought, he remembered being very angry and a little muddled by drink.

Henry still did not respond. "Or you could change the law and let pregnant women be kill Henry but it would create an uproar and I am afraid the people would argue against it. The best would be to wait till her bastard is born and then kill her for her crimes."

That day she had told him those words he could still remember her fiercely looking at him her eyes determined. At that moment she had looked beautiful to him just like before, and he remembered the great love he had had for her. She stood there and told him "How am I to have sons when you won't give them to me?" Then he remembered walking up to her and grabbing her. At that moment he remembered telling her "Then I will give them to you!" She had stayed with him that night; it was the last night they had shared to together. Had she become to be in her state because of that night? Could God be so cruel as to deny him his freedom from her?

Breaking out of his stupor Henry turned and finally looked at Charles. He looked at him intently for a moment before looking away and speaking "Do you really think that is the best solution Charles?" At that response Charles allowed himself to breathe and answer confidently. "I believe so your majesty."

At his answer however, Henry turned angrily to him, and walked over to where he was. Then Henry grabbed the scuff of Charles collar and shocked him as he talked down angrily to him. "You would think that I would let my child die, my son!" "Your majesty I…"

"Silence your Grace!"

"As you can see God has granted me another child, this will of course solve nothing in my marriage it cannot be annulled of course but I can be divorced, and keep my children!" 

"But your majesty the child might not be yours" Charles looked at him surprised. 

Henry instead of answering told him, "Announce that my marriage to Anne was real and cancel the annulment, I shall speak to the Privy Council that I may get a divorce. Also send Cromwell to me he needs to explain about his incompetency in solving my matters, and your grace" "Yes your majesty" "Do not fail me I grow tired of bad news" 

With great relief and shock Charles bowed. "Yes, your majesty". He could not help but flinch in Cromwell's behalf. Henry was not one to place the blame on himself; he was not going to admit to having been hoping to quickly getting rid of Anne. He would never admit to his guilt so in true Tudor fashion he would place the blame on everyone else. The Lady Anne's, or queen for now, head might be safe but he was not sure that everyone else's head would stay in its place by the end of this.

* * *

It was a miracle! He could not believe that this had really happened. For a while he thought that he would not be able to make it, and that both lives would be lost. But in the end he had done it. Both the Queen and her child's lives were saved. It was surely a sign from God that this was the way things were meant to be. He told the queens ladies of the news and watched their relief, some cried some laughed, but one thing was sure that all of them were relieved and happy. One of them, he believed it was lady Shelton, ran over to the door in order to tell the guards outside so that they could spread the news. It was almost impossible to think that before these guards were keeping the lady prisoner and were now just protecting her out of loyalty.

He could hear a great uproar outside and instantaneously knew that the people outside had been informed. And instinctively knew that from now on this Queen would be remembered forever, and loved for much longer.

* * *

So what did you think? I believe that Henry would never take the blame to me it seems that he is always faulting everyone but doest see his own mistakes. I saved the baby! lol. I hope to update soon but anatomy classes are hard and I need much sleep. Well hope it was fine and that you guys like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Long Live the Queen

By: 4eBitter

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing for if I did I would rewrite history as I saw fit. ^_^

* * *

AU: Hey sorry for the long time this has taken but I will try and update as fast as I can ok, hope it ok.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

What would happen to her now?

She had thought that all of her problems would be soon solved; she never even dreamed that this would happen.

When she had made the decision to talk to master Cromwell, she now knew she had made the wrong one.

How could she have known how things would escalate? It all wasn't her fault. She was just a woman, a bitter woman, she could recognize.

She had wanted them all to pay why should anyone be happy if she could not be so? It had been just a simple lie, an exaggeration of affection, but now, after it was all said and done and the

consequences where now upon her, she could not deny her regret.

She had been stupid and would now pay the price. Would she feel the hot scalding flames as they consumed her body or the cold steel of the blade as it when trough her neck.

She gave an involuntary shudder and hugged herself. Jane Boleyn nee Parker had never felt so alone and scared in her entire life.

* * *

Shame, it filled him, it consumed his very being as he sat in his study drunk on wine.

He now was no one in his name through the dirt. But he also felt like no one inside. He had reached so high but fell so far down that it seemed that he had never been up in the first place.

"Ambition is a sin" his wife had once told him, and how right she had been.

When she had married her a Howard he thought that he must work hard to make her happy, for she had given up much for him.

Over the years, however, what had started out as a noble quest to make life better to his wife, to show her appreciation had turned in to sinful greed and ambition.

When he gained a little he wanted more, and more, and more. And now he was here without anything at all. Instead of lifting his wife's burdens he had given her many more, and his children…his poor

children.

He had loved them once, he remembered, unconditionally, and forgot greed for a while.

But then greed came again the ugliest part of himself, and he had poisoned his children with it.

Most specially his Anne.

She was so young and would strive to please, many said she was a wild card, but she was not. She was obedient, the most obedient of all his children. And instead of showing her love he had  
destroyed her.

He warped her mind he made her his tool and now he paid.

This was his punishment he had killed two of his children, and abandoned one. His wife must be crying tears of blood at what he did with her children.

Surprisingly he felt a hot liquid in his face, touching it he realized he was crying.

He was still human then, this thought did not console him though, it made him cry harder.

He had thought that only a monster would have been able to do that to his children but it was a man that had done it. He did it.

Even animals cared for their young and he had not even tried to help them.

And now in seclusion here at Hever, closed and shut away from the world he wept.

He wept for his fatal mistakes knowing it was too late, but glad he was alive, in order to suffer, he deserved to suffer

. Here stuck inside himself unaware of the world, he did not know his daughter was alive, that she was saved. But he cried in shame and regret, and as he wept, no came to tell him, it was just right

that he should suffer, he need not know yet.

* * *

They had always been a strong family.

They would get through this and gain their rightful place with the crown. Their family would forever be remembered as the one who got it right.

The one who had been the best for the king of England true Englishmen and women no one would stand in the way of that not even the possible son of the king.

* * *

He like many others had been let astray for a long time.

Who he now knew was a good woman filled with graces, was first treated like a monster.

He had been there in the tower when it had all happened. He had gone there ready to see a witch destroyed.

Sure to see a spectacle of a broken whore one who everyone expected to curse the king with her every step. Showing everyone why she never deserved the title of queen in the first place.

But all of his expectations were broken when he first saw her. He had seen many executions in his life of many different people from nobleman to commoners but he had never seen anything like this.

That woman who he and many others had cursed and condemned now walked like he had always imagined a queen would walk.

It as if all the accusations and thoughts against her had melted away in his mind. There was no doubt that this woman was the most courageous person he had ever seen. In all of his attended

executions; no accused had ever walked with their head held as highly as she did hers.

As he watched her he could not understand why the nobles questioned her as a queen for he knew that if he had ever seen her before this day he would have known her to be the queen at first

meeting.

What kind of king would send his queen to be beheaded; did this regal lady truly commit the crimes she was accused of?

No she couldn't have, then he felt regret, regret for coming to this place to condemn her. He now knew the obvious she was innocent, and all he could say was,

"God, bless you your majesty"

And the moment he said this many imitated him and he knew that many felt the same as he did.

So when they were announced of the lady's health after the scare she had given them they cried out in joy.

God had saved her; God had tried her and found her innocent giving her a child to prove his love to her.

He a nobody, a simple merchant who did not have much to his name had known that the woman being punished, the queen of England, was innocent.

If he a barely educated man had known this how could the Privy Council, and dare he think it, the king, not have known?

How could they have done this to her majesty?

Then it came, as an epiphany, had they actually known?

Where those people who believed themselves better than all the rest willing to commit such a heinous action?

Then he thought with even more disgust and amounting anger. Had they known her majesty was with child!

No their king could have condoned such an action, could he?

These where great and disturbing thoughts and he believed that only one man could not solve them.

So, why not share them with the people if he talked about his thoughts to other surely they could help him figure it out.

With his decision made he told the people around him what he thought and how he felt.

He did this not knowing that his words would forever change the fate of England.

* * *

So I have finally gotten around to writing a new chapter I hope it ok and that everyone liked it. I have left it in intrigue (insert evil laugh) and hope to make it interesting. Thanks for the review and will

try and please everyone if I can't them later I will write something new with your requests, because I truly appreciate them, thank you and I hope it is okay. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Long Live the Queen

By: 4eBitter

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing for if I did I would rewrite history as I saw fit. ^_^

* * *

AU: I have found that it is super hard to write a full story, because I have the Henry VIII syndrome of getting bored too easily. LOL. It's been super hard to get motivated enough to complete this UGH. I much, MUCH more prefer reading, lol. But I will try my best to complete this. Since I am in such a good mood because I passed my Anatomy Practical so I am relieved. Wow this is the longest AU I have ever written, I am sorry but I felt like letting it all out LOL.I hope you like this chapter and that it is okay, I tried to make it longer.

*Please let us ALL pray for Japan, and its people. Let's do all we can to help*

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

"It…it hurts"

In a room filled with silence full of people exhausted over lack of sleep and raging nerves, these whispered brought with them the life and energy that they had missed for so long a time.

She was awake finally; awake after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

Moving fast the occupants of the room moved to examine their lady lying on the bed.

Her eyes where still closed but they could see her coming to. Reaching her, her ladies began to offer soothing sounds and comforting words in order to coax their lady back from the realm of dreams, back into the real world.

"My lady, please….open your eyes" whispered a voice close to her ear, and she decided to comply.

The sight that greeted her was confusing at best. She was surrounded by her ladies and a man and woman she did not know, and they all sported anxious faces filled with relief.

"Am I dead? This is not what I expected." She whispered looking around to see past them into the dreary chambers in the tower where she had been imprisoned.

"No, your majesty, by the will of God you live." said the unknown man.

"really, then for how long am I to wait now?"

"Your majesty?"

"To what date has my execution been changed?"

"There is no new date; your majesty is not guilty."

At comment she chuckled them grimaced with pain. "I already know I am not guilty good sir, but it is the king who doesn't think so."

"It seems that he has changed his mind."

"It cannot be true it would take a miracle for his majesty to admit he was wrong."

"Yes, my lady that is what it took."

* * *

Pure, innocent, and angelic, where just words, words that described one of the most important persons in her life.

This was the one person who made her life bearable, the one that filled her days with smiles the last joy she held in life.

These where the thoughts of a young woman named Mary Tudor, as she watched over a small toddler that was running in the garden.

It had been a week. A life changing week for sure, when she had found of what had happened in the tower.

This event had been the breaking point of all her beliefs, and it was here in this very bench were she was sitting where she received the news.

She could not believe it when Ambassador Chapuys told her. She had wanted the woman dead, but not if she was with child!

At first she was in denial she did not want to believe that the woman would be saved again, it was inconceivable.

But then, with that thought she had unlocked many other truths, things she was blind to before that now where clear in her mind.

Why would she be saved again? Was the evil power she held so strong?

No, it could not be. She had been taught that there was no stronger force than God. There was no evil power that could beat goodness.

But the woman had survived, again, and again, all that came against her, even the Pope.

Her mother had told her once that all of God's creatures had purpose even women. That a woman's role was as important as any man's', this meant that, that woman also had a purpose.

This is what she had told ambassador Chapuys when he had come with the news. He was nervous about telling him but she had surprised him with her reaction.  
~~~~~~~

_After a walk through the gardens the Lady Mary Tudor and the ambassador of Spain Eustace Chapuys sat on a bench._

_She could tell that he was tense, as if something great had happened. He had taken their walk much more briskly than usual the very few times she had seen him. _

_After sitting she waited patiently for him to talk. He looked at her and seemed to hesitate or a second before he began to speak._

"_My lady I bring some alarming news from England!"_

"_What is the matter ambassador I thought you came to bring happy news?" _

_Looking first into her eyes and then away, he answered. "I am sorry but it is not so."_

"_Why, what has happened, is the king in good health?" She was positively alarmed, what could have happened that would make the usually well composed ambassador acts so?_

_At her reaction Chapuys hurried to reassure her, he looked back at her hurriedly to reassure her._

"_No my dear lady the king is in good health"_

"_Praise be to God for those news ambassador. Then what is it?"_

"_It has to do with that accursed woman, which was supposed to die."_

"_What, what has happened, I thought her dead already?"_

"_No, my lady that is the problem she is not dead."_

"_What do you mean? She was to be executed yesterday, I believed that the news had not yet reached here of the sentence to protect Elizabeth from the news. Not that she was still alive."_

"_No my lady the news had not reached here because it did not happen. The woman is still alive, but that is not the worst news."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She was not killed because she is with child!"_

_At this news she froze. For a second it seemed like her body was floating and she was aware of all that was happening around her but could feel noting._

_She could not feel the breeze that blew through her hair, nor could she feel the cold that it brought with it. It was as if the world kept functioning while she was suspended, and unmovable._

_Even her mind was gone, devoid of all feeling, but only for a quick moment, than it all rushed back to her. All her emotions and feelings fought for dominance in her mind for a moment. _

_In these small moments she had lost her composure and let her utter shock show. _

_Ambassador Chapuys looked at her apprehensively for who knew what she would do. _

_He knew that he had to finish his retelling of these events before she reacted completely, before she came out of shock._

_She quietly listened to all that had happened and in the way that it had happened. _

_Ambassador Chapuys told her all he knew. Then he finished his retelling by trying to reassure her._

"_Do not worry my lady. I am sure that God will still punish her and return you to your rightful place. I know that the woman's evil cannot continue for long. We almost got rid of her, and she is weak now and I am sure that his holiness will have a plan."_

_Mary processed those words over and over, and instead of reacting to them she led the conversation through another path. _

"_Ambassador you know that I have always believed in God and in his absolute power."_

_To say that the ambassador was confused would have been a gross miscalculation._

_But despite the obvious confusion he showed she continued without pause._

"_But I have had often in my life gotten cause to wonder if that was indeed true. You see ever since that woman appeared in my life all people have told me she is evil and an agent of the devil."_

_He nodded to this as it was true, but she was not done talking._

"_I often doubted in the strength of goodness, for if she was an agent of the devil God would surely be stronger than her"_

"_Yes, that is true my-"_

"_However" she interrupted him, "All attempts against her have failed, and all people say is that her evil is strong! Tell me then sir, is her evil stronger than God?"_

_Chapuys gasped at her words._

"_Surely her evil is not that strong she is just a human woman, not God. I believe something with my entire heart ambassador and now it has been confirmed."_

"_What is it that you believe with all your heart?"_

"_I believe that if God truly wanted her gone, she would already be gone."_

"_My lady you cannot believe this! This woman has destroyed this country, destroyed you!"_

_At his words Mary shook her head,_

"_No ambassador, I see the truth that I had been blind to for so long, it was not her. As much at it pains me if she was to survive all of the obstacles in her life it means she is not the most evil."_

"_Then who is the villain then my lady. Who else could have hurt you so if not her!"_

"_The truth is that I believe that this title should be given to my father" _

"_No you are confused"_

"_No, this is the first time that I see clearly, no one has ever forced my father to do something that he did agree to in the end. The most painful and hurtful truth of all is that my father, cares only for himself and all of us are just pawns in his game."_

_Looking at the ambassador tears fell slowly down her face._

"_Do you understand what you saying Lady Mary, princess?"_

"_Yes, I do. I have decided to sign the oath in order to stay closer to the king. It's not by hurting Anne I will avenge my mother for it was not her fault. The only that should pay is the one that ultimately took her from me."_

_Looking directly into the eyes of the ambassador she smiled, a small smile, but it was filled with strength._

"_Talk to my cousin, your master, and tell him that I have no more much hope for the throne, but if the child Anne has is a son I will support him for the throne. And if the child is a daughter then England should have a new princess and the king should keep his wife."_

_At that the ambassador looked at Mary with wide eyes._

"_Yes, that is what I meant. Spain should recognize Anne as Queen, even though the king no longer wants her. The king has to be shown that he cannot keep setting aside his wives and that he cannot keep denying his children. The Queen told me once that she would help me if I signed the oath, so I will. In return I believe that she will help me punish our mutual enemy."  
~~~~~~~ _

A voice broke her out of her trance.

"Mary, Lady Mary!"

Looking up she saw her, the one person who brought her happiness, her sister.

Elizabeth

The small girl was running toward her sporting a broad smile as Lady Bryan her governess hurried behind her with other ladies.

Standing up she opened her arms and received the exited toddler in her arms. Picking her up Mary twirled with her in her arm in a circle. And heard little Elizabeth giggle.

Stopping she looked down at the child in her arms. Elizabeth looked up at her at the same moment and smiled.

Mary could not help but to smile back, and as she put her down and took her small hand in order to guide her back to Lady Bryan, who would surely reprimand her, she had another thought.

There was something else she and Anne shared. Not only and enemy but someone that they both loved unconditionally and would do anything for.

* * *

She felt as if she had been running for miles, out of breath with her heart pounding in her chest.

Today she had heard the most horrible and fearful words being uttered about her.

A witch.

She had been called a witch.

Two maids had walked by her and glared, ignoring them she had continued on her way until she hear something that made her turn back in order to hear what they would say.

She had heard one of the ladies say, "She must be a witch…"

When she had turned back to listen all she heard was the last bits of the conversation but they were enough to freeze her blood.

"Queen Anne is so beautiful, that captured the King, but Jane is so plain that she must be a witch…."

She heard no more for they moved out of her range of hearing but it was enough.

Jane Seymour was scared. She was being called a witch.

What would the king say? What would the people say? What would happen to her?

Witches were burned. But she was not one, so she would be safe…right?

* * *

Yay I am finished with this chapter, I think is my longest one yet, so I am proud and feel accomplished. I hope you guys like it I am off to do my midterms, so wish me luck. Review if you like if not whateva. Thanks for the support see ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Long Live the Queen

By: 4eBitter

Disclaimer: I own nothing for if I did I would rewrite history as I saw fit. ^_^

* * *

AU: Wow. This has been an ordeal. My modem stopped working and I I've had two faulty replacements now. So for a while now I have been so stressed with doing my work that I haven't even bothered writing, but I am better and back on track. So hopefully it came out all right and my anger used constructively.

Thanks to all reviewers and other out there that read this, I probably wouldn't even bother if you guys didn't like it.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

Everything was bright.

As Mary Stratford formerly Boleyn sat in front of a window of her home, she felt as if she was being bathed in a pool of light.

It had been all gray skies for her for a long while now.

In the beginning she had been the most affected by her father's ambition and she was glad of it.

For she dearly loved her siblings her brother George and her sister Anne, and she would do anything for them.

But over time things changed. Her father started to look elsewhere for tools to complete his ambitions. And he didn't have to look far he had two more offspring to leech from.

She would always remember the moment that she had received her papa's letter telling her of his plans for Anne. She had felt such a cold shudder of dread that even now she couldn't describe.

Such deep ambition would make anyone tremble.

However, at that time her doubts left as quickly as they had come.

Her Anne was a smart clever girl and out of all the people in the world she knew that if one person could do all those extraordinary seemingly impossible feats that their father expected, it was Anne.

All seemed fine for a while and her father's greatest ambitions where about to come to fruition. Her brother was content with his title even if he cared nothing for his wife, and Anne was happy. Happy and in love.

But then, things took such a turn for the worse. The events of that horrid time still brought tears to her eyes and anguish to her heart.

All of the plans that had been carefully constructed were destroyed. Her father's ambitions had finally caught up with him in a bad way, and he dragged his children alongside him every step of the way.

The outcomes had been so horrid, that for a while she was sure to be the last of Boleyn blood along with the princess.

But as it turned out she was not, at that time only one of the Boleyn's in the tower was released, her father.

Her father was safe, and how unfair she knew it to be, for in any one deserved such a fate as the Tower it was him.

How many times had he forced his children into situations that would only benefit him? Making his children do things that would slowly destroy them without a care or thought about them.

Telling them that it was also for their sakes, even though they all knew it was a lie.

His ambition had destroyed them.

She was the famous whore.

And what is even worse was the fate that came about her brother and sister.

Her brother, murdered, and her dear sister imprisoned in the tower and about to share the same fate.

Yes, it had all looked dark and sad.

But the most wondrous news had been given to her, giving light upon her dark world and giving her a hope she had only dreamed about till recently.

A messenger had ridden in just a day ago, bringing news for her from her sister.

At first instance she though he came with the news for her sister's death but she had been surprised to see otherwise.

The messenger had brought her a letter.

It was a request from one of her sister's ladies, Lady Shelton, requesting her presence to come assist with her sister and her unplanned pregnancy.

To say that the news had shocked her would be an understatement. The joy she felt for Anne combined with the sadness she still felt for George completely overwhelmed her.

Her brother was gone forever, and even though she never had much to do with him as Anne did she still loved him and would mourn him all her life.

And her sister though saved was now facing a surprise pregnancy in the worse of conditions.

Stuck in the tower by her husband's actions and decisions she would have a hard time without the comforts that she was owed in her condition.

She was ashamed to call the king her brother-in-law. No matter the position he held the crimes against her kin were too deep to not build resentment.

The way the king had treated them, not only her siblings but her niece and her, where not the ways of a prince of the realm.

And as she sat in the window rays of light started to break in the sky as the new sun approached, she smiled.

Her sister was not one to be walk upon the only way to stop her was death and even that had failed.

As sure as her name was Mary she was sure that her sister would not let this go without a penance and that both the king, his whore and her sister's enemies would pay one way or another.

Yes, all her sisters' enemies…she was sure that their 'father' would not escape unscathed either.

* * *

Serving the King was not all that one might hope.

Sure the power was incredible, and the monetary awards were nothing short of magnificent.

But the burden was one so great that one had to wonder if it was worth it. By serving the king all one risked was not only the gained power or goods but one's head.

As the kings servant he of course had to be the best. And at all times have answers and ability to solve all the king's matters.

To do so he needed tools.

Ways of making the kings desired possible.

This time he had used some of the classics, rumor and lies, yes simple but deadly.

In a court full of gossipers and busybodies they could be a knife much sharp. Shredding reputations and even cutting lives short.

Powerful tools such as this had drawbacks of course. The greatest flaw of a rumor or a lie is that it tended to take a life of its own.

Once a rumor was started it could turn back on its master, and lies had ways of twisting and molding themselves into impossible knots, becoming tangle in all people who heard them.

These had becoming a ferocious monster destroying much more than intended and growing in power dragging all with it.

With every day that passed and the monster grew Thomas Cromwell suddenly felt a pull toward its jaws, and terrible felling of foreboding filled him.

He could feel the air closing in around him as the monster he himself created approached him, rumors and lies combined, an uncontrollable beast that was about to collapse into him and swallow him whole.

But as he walked out of the Privy Chamber after the day's meeting with the Privy Council alongside his King he felt different.

After a meeting in which his King had decided the fate of the country and the issue in the Tower, more specifically of the '_Queen_', he felt as if all was set to rights for him again.

To the King the lady was guilty of unforgivable crimes, he remarked on the heinousness of incest, and no matter what would not return to her former status.

At that Cromwell felt safe, he felt safe, the safest he had felt in a long time. And the beastly rumor receded into the background.

No longer upon him threatening to swallow him whole.

But a screaming voiced stopped all his thoughts and he knew with a certainty that his rumor had finally caught up with him, and that his monster of lies would swallow him whole.

* * *

She ran, ran through the corridors, pulling her skirts up high.

Crying and occasionally pulling her hair. She looked completely deranged, she was completely deranged.

No longer would she wait.

She could not sleep, nor could she eat.

No more peace for her.

She thought all was going to happen quickly and she would be able to forget all that had happened. But no it had dragged itself out for so long that she could hold it in no longer.

She could see the blood in her mind as she ran.

Following her, never leaving her like a trail of shame it followed her, she could not escape it.

She heard noises and moved faster.

No not the screams in her head but her surrounding this time.

She noticed she had no slippers in her feet; she had lost them in the way while ago, but did not know when.

Almost there the noise was louder.

It was early so not many had seen her yet. All that did were so stunned they could do nothing but stare.

None moved till they saw her destination. Then they moved to block her.

To stop her, to become obstacles for her goal but she would not let them.

She moved faster still running with all the speed her desperation and deranged state provided her with. And then like a stilled moment she saw it her goal just gleaming at her.

Her chance for salvation her redemption.

All would be well.

She would be well.

No more would she feel the anxiety eating at her very soul no more tears would coat her cheeks as she waited for her future, no she was to be free, like she had always wanted.

Oh her obstacles, those people that followed her and the guards too were going to catch her.

She ran faster still, then stopped, and opened her mouth, and said the words that would end her life but free her at the same time.

"I LIED TO YOUR MAJESTY"

Her scream brought all to a standstill to all.

The king slowly turned his head toward her, recognizing, recognizing her as George's wife.

The Jane that had accused her husband of a most horrid crime, and the King looked shocked.

But his face could not compare to Master Cromwell.

For he truly looked as if a monster had swallowed him whole.

* * *

Yay, I actually finished this chapter. I deserve a treat. ^_^. Well I hope it was good. I know the wait was long but as I said my modem has messed up and I finished my final paper just a couple hours ago. So I am dedicated enough to do this even though I am tired, lol. Ok bye see ya next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Long Live the Queen**

By: 4eBitter

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing for if I did I would rewrite history as I saw fit. ^_^

* * *

AU: Sorry, this has taken too long. But to be honest I almost gave up and erased it lol. But don't worry while in a day dream I imagined the ending now all I need is a plot to get there. I hope this story doesn't become too long but who knows, I certainly don't.

Well here it is, hope you can all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

'How could so many things go wrong at the same time?' wondered the weary King of England.

In his chambers alone with only one manservant near the door for if he was in need of anything, sat Henry VII close to the roaring flames of the fireplace. Drinking a cup of wine he silently stared into the flames.

As he sat there he was quietly contemplating all, trying to come up with the best solution for all that had passed.

Normally this would be Cromwell duty, but he was not here but detained in his rooms awaiting his punishment. Normally this would be Moore's duty but he was dead. Normally this would be Wolsey's duty but he was also dead. Maybe soon Cromwell would join them, Henry mused in his head.

In the beginning, before this trying time, he had always thought he was a blessed prince. A prince who had proven to be second to none not even his dead brother. For God had chosen him to rule instead of Arthur. He proved he was not just the spare but the one true heir. His people loved him, and he was young and powerful. The most desired, and most famous. He was to all, the best prince, a charmed prince that would bring about a new era. But all of that now seemed irrelevant. For all that he once had he had lost. Time had passed and changed many things.

He was no longer the youngest prince. Nor the most desired and admired. But worst of all he no longer had the love of the people. He was no longer the prince whom they adored. The one which the once had blessed and revered. Their golden sovereign that could do no wrong in their minds. Now in their eyes he was a tyrant. His name spoken like a curse on the streets. Making the threat of civil war a closer and more imminent reality at every passing second.

And it was all Cromwell's fault. He had done this to him. He and the lies he had spread. Because of him now all was against him and his rule.

Anne was still in the tower for the physicians had sent word that she was not to be moved for the safety and survival of the child in her womb. The child, his son, would be in fact born in the tower.

And it was all Cromwell's fault.

He was responsible he and his accomplices plotted against the Queen and turned his heart against her. If it wasn't for them he would have never treated her as he had and almost killed her even if he had fallen out of love with her. He would have never threatened Elizabeth's position either, for he loved his daughter, and he was a merciful prince.

The worst part is that he could establish no communication directly with her. His own people would surely turn violent against his person if they were to see him. Neither could any nobleman easily go out in the streets at this time. He could not even send Charles.

The only light in his dark world as of late was his beloved Jane. His Jane, who silently ignored all scrutiny against her person and virtue. His sweet angel, whom was patiently waiting for him even if he now could not make her Queen she would surely do anything to be near him, for her love for him was great. The other news that had showed him that there were some at his side still was that his little Mary had signed the oath.

She even during all this adversity had seen the light. This must be a sign of the support toward him, for she was her father. The only parent she had left in the world.

Yes, things would get better. He just needed to talk to Anne so that she could talk some sense into the crowds so that they may disperse and things go back to normal.

Being outside was dangerous but he knew of one he did not mind risking, and would be going into the tower too.

"Boy", said the previously quiet Henry, startling the young manservant.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Bring Cromwell to me!"

Bowing the young man left the room in order to complete his duties.

Now alone in his chambers awaiting the traitor, he allowed himself to wear a frown. He would send Cromwell with his final duty to the crown to ask Anne for forgiveness and all would be well… right? 

* * *

"Anne!"

That voice she knew that voice. Opening her eyes Anne Boleyn looked around to find her sister.

"Mary, oh it is you, you're finally here!"

At the sight of her sister a sense of peace surrounded her, and after dismissing all her ladies she embraced her. She was glad to see her sister. She was glad that this was another thing she would not have to regret, not having seen her sister before death.

Ever since Lady Shelton had told her to forgive her for her audacity of asking her sister to her without permission, which she of course forgiven, she had been anxiously waiting for her arrival. Waiting for her opportunity to mend her wrongs for a chance at forgiveness.

Mary straightening up from their hug, as Anne still in bed and would be until the child was conceived, smiled at her sister. "How, I missed your majesty!"

"Oh, my dear sister let us not be parted again forgive me for all my wrongs against you, and please call me Anne I will always be Anne to you from now till always." said Anne holing her sisters hands in a tight grip. Looking up pleadingly into her eyes with all the affection that only siblings could show.

"There is nothing to forgive Anne, it was father's fault. I know that if not for him you would have never banished me", Mary answered squeezing the hands that held hers affectionately.

At her answer Anne's hands slipped from hers and she looked away. This behavior confused Mary for she thought her sister would be happy at her answer.

"Anne what is the matter?" Mary took Anne's chin in her hand and gently moved her head to look upon her again, only to be surprised again. Tears were gathered in Anne's eyes and had started to slip free.

"Why the tears dear sister, what is that which haunts you so?"

"Can you truly forgive me, for all my mistakes Mary?"

"I already did, I already told you it was father's fault I-"

"Not for that" interrupted Anne. Looking into Mary's eyes "My greatest mistake, the death of our brother, the murder of our George!"

Mary was monetarily stunned at Anne words, but quickly over came the shock to look deeply in to her sisters eyes.

"Even though I am flighty and not as witty as you Anne I am not dumb." Eyes still holding her sisters gaze she reached for her hands and held them in hers again. "What happened to George was not your fault. Those where the deeds of cruel men, cruel men that God will punish. Do you understand?"

And these words more than any reassurance from a priest, more than any forgiveness of death sentence, more than any love from the people of England, reached deep inside of the Anne Boleyn Queen of England and mended a part of her heart she herself did not know was broken. And that which had been silent tears turned into open flood gates.

Mary cried with her and they held each other as they let the pain flow from their eyes. Expressing the pain they felt in the most natural way.

All that pain deep inside, was healing. The strength Anne though she'd never get back was regained and the weight that threatened to suffocate her with every breath was gone. Yes, she still had much to do but unlike before it all looked possible now.

Outside of the chamber, the Queen's ladies whom had grown to love their Lady fiercely looked at each other and smiled. For even the tower looked pleasing at the face of such warmth.

* * *

**Edward Brandon's P.O.V.**

He had heard that the Queen was alright and was glad of it. He could still remember when his father and he were at the execution and God had saved the Queen. And even though his mother thought it was not God but the devil he knew better.

The queen had been anointed, he had been taught that their majesties where to be respected and could not believe his mother could act that way.

His father wanted the duchess to be quiet about the whole matter for the people of England along him knew that those things should not be done a Queen much less theirs. But she was quite vocal and it put them all in danger at least that was what his father said.

He could not wait for the Queen to have her baby. That way she could go back to the palace and show all that she was chosen by the lord. Because the King would have to accept her. After all, the people of England knew what he had tried to do and where not happy.

His father told him that it was Master Cromwell's fault and of a Boleyn lady but they could not have forced the king. Not even his papa could force him to do something he truly did not want to do and he was not a king. If he where no one could tell him what to do or make him do something he hadn't wanted. 

* * *

Having a sister older called Mary was a great gift, it was such a great honor that even her mama had one. Figured the little toddler that was Elizabeth as she rested her head on her beloved sister's shoulder.

Mary was sitting on a chair and Elizabeth sat on her lap lying comfortably as they rested close to the fire, enjoying the warmth that radiated from it. They were alone in the company of Kat Ashley the new nanny that had come a while after her mama and papa fought.

She had thought it weird and disconcerting for a while as her mama had not paid her any visits and her ladies left her for a while. But it was all relatively back to normal quickly enough to not really have hindered her. All except for her mama where back. Even Lady Bryan but she liked Kat better.

When it had all happened when she had asked Mary for her mama, she had answered that her mama was to go away, and that she was sorry that I would not be able see her again. It had made me cry, in my mind I can still remember that Mary had held me and told me that she would always love me.

But later when I asked Mary about my mama after my ladies came back, and all seemed normal again, she said something different.

Mary took me in her arms and said _"Things always have a way of changing Elizabeth and now by the grace of God your mother is to come back"._

She also told me that mama would bring a brother or sister with her. I kept asking when but Mary would say _"In due time Elizabeth, in due time"._ And even though I was nervous I believed in Mary she never tells lies.

And as I sit in her lap warm and comfortable next to the warm fire as she reads the letter my mother wrote to me brought secretly by Kat I can't help but smile and remember that I can always trust in my older sister Mary's word. 

* * *

Yay, a chapter finished. I deserve a plate of Chinese food, lol. Hopefully you like it. I am happy for any feedback. Have an awesome day! ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Long Live the Queen**

By: 4eBitter

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing for if I did I would rewrite history as I saw fit. ^_^

* * *

AU: Well I finally found inspiration again. And even though I am in my finals week I could not get this of my head and it demanded to be written. I know it haven't updated in forever, but ever since my laptop crashed and all my written chapters where erased I lost the will to write. But I decided to let that all behind me and try this again. I don't have my fancy windows words any more and I am swamped with school work. Also, I have to re-write everything I had written before that got erased, so updates will be slow. But no fear I will finish I just took a long break. Well with all that said, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

No one could say that this was a clichéd situation. No one could indeed say that this had ever happened before.

In fact he was sure that this was a once in a lifetime occurrence at least in this modern world. For who knew what immoralities and obscure happenings where commonplace in the barbaric pagan societies of the past.

Who had ever heard of a King imprisoning his pregnant Queen and sending her to death. Then having people rebel in order to protect said Queen and possible heir.

At least that was the story that had spread through all of Europe. The story of the cruel unmerciful King Henry and the wronged Queen Anne the favorite of the people of England.

He knew as a King himself that the threat of civil war was a fear that all monarchs ever presently held at the back of their minds. He supposed that by now the English King was starting to truly worry.

Since it seemed that as time passed the situation only grew worse. It looked like all of those fears of civil war where slowly about to come to fruition for English monarch.

The King was standing on his pride refusing to make many concessions. He had hear it said from his spies that the king was waiting to see if he had a son before forming a firm opinion on what to do with the Queen.

God help him the Queen was to bear him a son. For nothing would stop the English people from supporting her, no matter what decision he would make toward her. They would rally behind her and champion her. He dared say that if the Queen would bear a son the King would have no authority over his people any longer if he tried to shake her position again.

'_**But as he though this, he had to change one detail'**_

In deeper reflection of his last thoughts he changed his mind. Now when thinking things thoroughly he did not believe that it mattered if the child the Queen held in her womb was a prince or a _princess. _

The people where too enamored with the image they had created of the Queen to change their minds about supporting her. From an abstract point of view the one that now held the power of the English reign was if fact her.

This meant that depending on her views and feelings the threat of civil unrest was for England was a true possibility, one that he and all monarchs had to be prepared for.

For this reason, this time his country oF France would not even dare to put the legitimacy and right to the throne of Queen Anne's children in question. As they had done before with her first child. All of Christendom would know that France saw Anne's children as the true and only heirs of England.

If worse came to worse Francis would aid Anne and her children. And if needed would do his utmost to place her and her children at their rightful place, the throne. After all it would not harm France, to have England indebted to them in such an important matter as this.

No, it would not harm them at all.

* * *

Theirs was a simple life. For they where commoners, farmers. Most of the without any education at all.

Mr. Brewer was the most educated man in their village. When news came from the city, even if they were late and old, it was him who told everyone the news. They depended on him for much their communication, with their letters and all that.

When any news would come it was Mr. Brewer that held the responsibility informing everybody.

This day was not like any typical that in this village, 'The Village of Bratton'. Just a few minutes ago a letter had been received. A letter that traveled all the way from the capital, where his and her majesty lived! It was not often that they received news even from their distance relatives, and those of the village that had left to try their luck far away. Theirs was isolated and far away village, not somewhere easy access and any sort of news caused a cloud of excitement to come over all of them.

Since theirs was a small village they had decided to all meet in order to for Mr. Brewer to read the letter out loud and at once for all them. The villagers finished their duties earlier that usual all inpatient to receive the news.

At the appointed time all where congregated. The Mr. Brewer stood in front of all and began reading the letter.

Before Mr. Brewer began reading the letter everyone felt an unanimous sense of excitement for the news. But as the words reached and filled their ears, and understanding their brains their feelings changed.

It was news from court. It was news about their King and Queen. It was news about what had happened in the tower, and the Queen's suffered injustice.

From excitement to confusion.

From confusion to incredulity.

From incredulity to horror.

From horror to outrage.

From outrage to anger.

It was the type of slow building rage that does not raise and fall quickly. But the one that is slow building, the one that festers and grows.

The type of dangerous anger that builds resentment.

The very real and strong emotion that can cause violence in masses and turn stasis into action.

When the letter was finished and Mr. Brewer quieted the villagers almost in unison, as if previously rehearsed, raised their voices. Their cries raised a clamor that was in always alarming.

They all though along the same lines, how dare the King try and deprived them of the

prince that would offer them the security that they craved. They were loyal and lived with

the life allotted to them by God and their sovereign and all that they asked in turn was

security. But the King denied them that, the only thing that the people demanded of him

he tried to take away!

Springing into action they decided to let the other villages know of this. The ones that

could write would communicate that way. The many that couldn't would travel to the

closer villages. Then they would decide what they would do in the end. For the Queen

and the future that she had in her womb, their future, the future of England.

* * *

Far away from all the happenings of the lower villages, Anne felt comfort for the first time in many years. Especially those years in which her romance with the King had taken root.

The things that where once a great bother to her where beginning to fade. Her relationship with her sister was now righted. She was far from the influence of her father, uncle and their minions.

Also, far from Henry and the Seymour girl or any other of his other conquests and debaucheries. Frankly speaking she truly did not give a hoot of Henry's escapades, he could do as he very well pleased. He was not her concern any longer.

But best of all she now held a good and promising relation with her oldest daughter. Yes, she now considered Mary part of her.

Looking back Anne knew that many things could not be righted in her mistreatment of both Mary and Katherine but she would try her best to amend things.

Though Katherine was dead and as so, beyond her reach, by helping Mary and treating her as a loved daughter she knew that she would make it right by Katherine. For the most important thing to a mother is her children and as long as her children where well a mother would go through any pain or difficulty.

At least Anne had some things that helped Mary with the transition of thinking of her from an enemy to a friend.

Firstly and foremost it was her beautiful Elizabeth. The love that they both shared for the toddler was indescribable and breached any reservations or walls that they had had against each other.

Secondly it was Anne's own dark looks. Though she and Katherine did not share that many features they shared that. Mary had been a young child when her mother had perished and since she was a princess she did not spend as much time with her mother as other children might have. As she had first been in Hatfield and then in Wales. In that aspect she knew that Mary did not remember much of her mother. But she did remember one thing, that her own dark features where from her mother, these features which Anne shared.

They few times that Mary had seem her she had recognized it. As she now pointed out in her letters.

Oh, these letters where the one constant that made her life incredibly brighter. Though she was stuck in the tower. She felt better than she had in years.

Things where starting to look up for her as they hadn't for many years.

She had they feeling that they would only get better, for even though she did not know much about the comings and goings outside her chamber. And no one would tell her anything because of the delicate nature of her state. She was not deaf.

She could hear what sounded like masses of people outside, but best of all the could hear her name being called. And not with curses no, but with blessings.

She was loved.

* * *

"Her majesty how does she fare?"

"She does very well Lady Kingston. However as her physician I have tell you of some alarming yet auspicious news of her condition."

"What pray tell are these new physician Bennett? You just that she is well what has cause you to feel this way?"

"No need for alarm, I am just informing you to be more careful with her majesty and to tell her other ladies to do so too. For I believe that he majesty hold more than one child in her womb."

* * *

That was another chapter done. I hope that with this winter break I will be able to write more and post more. Hey as a reward for your patience here's a hint to the future!

Ok here it is "All of the new people that where not there in history and that I made up and specifically those who were named will be important and reused later on."

I know it doesn't seem like much but I have plans *inset evil laugh* lol. Know that feedback makes me happy and gives me guilt to write when I take too long, haha. Any suggestions are welcome, even though I pretty much know what I want to write the devil is always in the details. Thank for your time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Long Live the Queen**

By: 4eBitter

Disclaimer: I own nothing for if I did I would rewrite history as I saw fit. ^_^

* * *

AU: My biggest excuse is that school started again and I have almost no time to so anything, and the more I go without writing the harder it is to come back. So without further ado here is another chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to all those reviewers, all of you who left me a little encouragement lol and asked very nicely.

I tried to make it a little longer so that I could make up for the time I didn't write.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I don't really think that lady bugs are ladies like my ladies, so why are they called so?"

As a small child Elizabeth was entitled to once in a while ask questions that possibly held no answers. However, these few days she had, or seemed like she had, endeavored to drive her sister and ladies mad with an insistent barrage of in not silly, complex questions that seemed to hold no answer.

She would ask, "Why does my horse have a tail?" "Why is my hair red, and not brown?" And when answered that she had inherited from her grandmother she could only ask, "How?"

This was how the last few weeks had been spent at Hatfield.

But Elizabeth could not be blamed since there where mayor conflicts happening in the castle and the whole of England ever since the Queen was imprisoned. Security had been augmented in all of the palaces.

In her heart of hearts Mary knew that she and Elizabeth did not have to worry because they were beloved by the English people. The only people she knew where at risk where those at court especially the King himself.

However she knew that it was a measure not to protect them but the King. For what if Elizabeth was taken out of Hatfield and reunited with her mother? Well then he would lose the last bit of leverage that he seemed to have against the Queen and her followers, which looked to be the whole of England.

"Mary you did not answer me, why is it so?"

"Well Elizabeth you might have to wait for heaven to ask Adam because for the life of me I do not know the answer to that question" and before giving Elizabeth the chance to ask another perplexing question she asked "Would you like to see the ducks in the pond?"

"Oh yes Mary that would be wonderful."

Setting off Elizabeth and Mary with a retinue of ladies following then walked gaily and in peace the warm rays of the afternoon soon warming them on their short journey. Mary could not help but ask her self how long these days would last. This quiet piece that surrounded them would not be eternal. It was more like an illusion giving a false sense of security. She certainly hoped it lasted a while longer, but no matter what happened she was ready. No matter what may come at her she was ready to face it.

"Mary why do ducks like water so, they are birds they should be in the threes not the pond, why is it?"

Maybe she spoke too soon, she was not ready everything that life could throw at her. At least she was certainly not ready for another of Elizabeth's questions. 

* * *

It was dark and cold but this darkness was not a normal one. It wasn't just an absence of light, but a void interminable and vast. Also, it was cold, this cold was also queer. For it chilled her to the bone and seemed to take away her very breath.

Any good feeling she had ever felt inside her was gone. She felt like the water in a winter river.

…_stagnant, frozen._

"Is anyone here?"

Calling out she did could not feel her mouth move. She realized then than she could not feel her body at all. As if she did not have a body, she could only hear her As if she did not have a body; she could only hear her own voice like the echo of a ghost.

"Is anyone here? Where am I? What is happening?"

A weird pressure was building up within her, mounting up every time she spoke. The realization of her predicament arousing panic within her!

"Is anyone here? ANSWER ME!"

"Am I all alone? Don't let me be alone!"

"I did nothing wrong! I don't want to be here!"

In the middle of increasingly panicked ranting she stated to hear a voice. As this voice got louder and audible, she felt the body she did not have start to take form.

Now she could feel the breath coming out of her mouth in desperate puffs, her heart pounding hard, unevenly threatening to beat out of chest. She realized she was panicking, so she closed her eyes in order to calm down.

The moment opened them she was no longer in that voiding darkness but in a garden. But not just any garden it was the same garden in which she had begged for another chance the one in Whitehall Palace. This was the last place she had talked to Henry.

The voice she had heard was no longer an unrecognizable noise. Now it had become the voice of her most beloved.

"Mama"

She could hear her little Elizabeth screaming for her. "MAMA"

At this second desperate cry she broke out of stupor, and picking up her skirts she started to run. Her little girl's cries only got louder and more terrifying with everyone of her steps. With unknown strength she ran even faster, faster than she even believed she ever could after all she was pregnant, and weighted down by her stomach, but nothing would deter her.

Finally after rounding the corner of a rose topiary in the distance she saw her, but she was not alone. No, Mary was with her and they both of them where standing in…a scaffold. They were to lose their heads.

All of the sudden the executioner appeared like a dark evil shadow descending upon them. She could see an apprentice trailing behind him, a small and fragile looking boy, a boy that looked suspiciously a lot like the Seymour girl.

Seeing this she became much more desperate than before, and ran faster.

Mary noticing her cried out.

"Anne!" "Anne help us, please."

"Mama! Help!"

As she ran she got closer and as she was almost upon the execution grounds. She looked to the executioner and caught his eyes. His eyes burned her with the anger they held.

With a gasp she tripped and fell. The moment she hit the ground she heard the sound of a sword leaving its sheet. The girls became even more desperate calling her with panicked cries.

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and looking down she saw blood staining her dress. Tears of pain escaped her eyes and hearing a sickening sound and then a thud. She quickly looked up and saw Mary's headless body down on the ground. And the executioner with a bloody sword stand behind Elizabeth.

It was swift before she could stand, that the bloody sword came down upon Elizabeth little neck and she was lifeless in an instant. Falling like her sister dead on to the ground.

The moment that the light left the little ones eyes a kenning wail came from her.

"NO"

She screamed and kept screaming with bitter tears coating her face. As blood came from inside her claiming the life within her. She kept screaming until her mouth could produce no sound and made her feel like clawing her throat so that the sound could escape her.

Looking up at the executioner and the blond apprentice she choked out the only words that came to her mind and the only words that could come out of her mouth at the moment.

"Why?" "WHY?"

Looking deep into her eyes the executioner took of the mask that covered his face. She knew the face beneath the mask.

Another wail deeper and more resonating escaped her as she gazed at the face revealed to her.

She was striken when she gazed upon the man. But more than his face it was his words that chilled her to the bone. Looking proudly at his apprentice, who was a pale sickly looking child he said,

"_**I only need a prince!"**_

With those words everything went dark and she fell back in to the void.

"No!"

She woke up and cried, startling her ladies awake. With her dream still present in her mind she was not able to calm her ladies who were concerned for her. Never before in the time they had been with her had they ever seen her act this way.

"I will not let you harm any of my children…Henry" 

* * *

She thought that is was something so stupid in part of the King. He really believed that after all that he had done to the Queen merely sending her ladies from the palace to her, would soothe her anger.

Nan had been at her majesties services long enough to know that this couldn't be able to even make the smallest dent. This wasn't an olive branch by any means and no one other than the King would see it as so. She was the Queen she was entitled to her ladies. She wasn't even supposed to be tried she was except from the law.

It was an even bigger mistake he would just prove that he knew that she was innocent and that she was a Queen that deserved her ladies attending to her. But was not big of an enough gesture of contrition for his mistakes, and would just fuel the fire against him.

He was probably getting desperate. She had heard from her father that people out in the farm country where gathering in support of the Queen and it was turning into the beginnings of a civil war.

It was proven by how they were received by the people once their caravan entered the streets and the commoners knew that they where to enter the tower as her majesties ladies to serve her.

It amazed her it had already been three months which seemed like weeks to her mind since it all passed in such a flurry of activity.

All that had happened even small riots. She knew that the younger Seymour beaten in the street when people learned of his name and the people that had shouted things at the gates of the palace before the royal guard had managed to clear the gates.

Even now as she sat in the carriage she had never felt more important in her entire life than she did at that moment. The people shouted for them as is she and the other ladies were royal princess.

Nan could hear many people blessing them and calling them to good fortune.

"God bless you milady's"

"May you succeed!"

"The lord be with you"

It was incredible they really were not important; they were only the ladies of the Queen, no one who made any difference in their lives.

So great was the Queen's power, she realized in awe. A woman that was scorned and hated for so long was now the apple in the people's eyes. The Queen had finally conquered England's heart.

And Nan was glad. She hoped that her majesty would recover fully soon after delivering her children. Then she would be able to use the power that Nan now realized her majesty had.

If she had learned anything in all her years of serving her majesty it was that her majesty, unlike many others, was born to wield power. Even though she had married into the crown and not birthed from it she was as noble and majestic as any other royal, if not more. A clever beautiful strategist that knew how to use her enemies and how to manipulate those around her without letting her true purpose is known until the end.

Her downfall was letting her emotions override her logic. It was falling truly and fully I love with the King that had caused her to make mistakes. She let her emotions have free reign and it caused her to lose everything because she started to need him and she couldn't really have him. That destroyed her, to see him break all the illusions of love she had built.

However, she Nan Saville, favorite lady of the Queen of England knew her lady best other that her siblings of course. She knew her better than the King, and even better that the Queen's own father. That emotion would be her majesty's opponent no longer, at least not the type of emotion that destroyed her in the first place. There would be no more love for the King. No more of that all consuming passion she had for him.

Now there would be none of that, there would be no love for him, but no hate either for that was too strong of an emotion for her majesty to feel for him now. All the Queen would give him was coldness, and calculation. 

* * *

It was a queer feeling, very different from anything she has felt before. It was not like this with Elizabeth she was sure of it. When she first felt her child kick she had been ecstatic. It proved the babe was strong that it could stand the harsh circumstances of its inception.

However, this baby seemed to move abnormally too much and too quickly for her licking. She had of course kept this information to herself but as she felt is again now in the middle of the night without the eyes of her ladies she pondered upon it.

Anne touched her stomach as she felt the kicks and there it was…two or was it three kicks in different parts of her stomach? Could it be that she was losing her mind or that she was too anxious with this pregnancy? But she could swear that she almost felt as if…she had more than one babe inside of her.

No... she quickly scolded herself if there was even the slightest possibility of it then the physician would have known, they would have told her. She was the one that was pregnant he would have shared this information with her... unless...unless he was worried.

Well of course he was. Her condition was delicate and her mind needed to be clear for her thoughts not to poison her child worry would do her no good. Well she was going to take the man's unknowingly given advice and relax. She was saved by a miracle and she knew that the Lord was on her side. Otherwise how could she still be alive? No she would not even give it any thought and spend her time on a much more worthy cause.

She was tired, tired of saying in this bed day in and day out. She knew that she had to be careful but good lord she could at least have a short walk inside of her chambers.

She wanted to look out of the windows, and see the people.

_Her people!_

Yes, she now knew about them the people that had rallied behind her. The multitudes had long left the tower, however. People took what is seemed like turns to watch the tower. It was as if they were her own private soldiers ready to die for her, even against the king. She got a sweet taste of satisfaction of knowing that.

She knew Henry, she was his wife and one of the people who knew him best, and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was furious. But everyone knew that, why he was angry was what was important. People may think he was mad for his wounded pride, that he was jealous of her, or that it infuriated him to be disobeyed. And though there was an element of this and they did fuel his anger but the real reason for his rage stemmed from fear.

_Absolutely horrifying crippling fear_

This was what the King feared the most, to lose the love of his people, to lose their respect, to lose his authority. Without that he was just King by name with no real power and that was a terrifying prospect for him.

For any King really, but especially for Henry, his father made sure of that from an early age. She was sure that now he must be in his study pacing around with barely contained fury, like a caged lion. Or he might be in the company of his milkmaid whore, getting words of comfort with her telling him how right he was for doing all this.

She was sure that the girl would make a mistake soon and that rage would be aimed at her. She knew that she had not the hold that she herself had had on Henry while they were courting. Where she was successful to turn Henry's anger for her to others she knew that that Seymour was not. She was not clever enough and would soon feel the hot fury of his anger.

Even if he really loved that girl, though she doubted it, he would want to blame someone. She had only four months of pregnancy left she had already been stuck in this tower for three months and some weeks and the child in her belly lived and had already quickened. This child was going to be born and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Or if her hunch was right then she would have _children_ not just the one.

Henry had truly made the biggest mistake of his life in scorning her. She had now all that had ever mattered to him. The love of the people, his heir in her womb (she was sure), and the love of his daughters. She had even gained Mary's forgiveness and love, something he had not achieved, and now would never.

Yes, Henry was sure and scared now, but she, she could not feel more secure and happy than she felt now.

In this game she was truly "_The Most Happy_" 

* * *

Well that is it I hope to write more frequently and make you all happy. I hope that you guys like it!


End file.
